Not So Random Pages Of Lily Evans' Diary
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: We are jumping into the life of Lily Evans at Hogwarts. Normally we would be spectators to the different ways one James Potter can manage to ask Lily out, but here we steal some Not So Random Pages Of Lily Evans' Diary, please enjoy read & review. COMPLET
1. Lily And James Disastor! Episode One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Not So Random Pages Of Lily Evans' Diary

We are ever so selfishly jumping into the life of 17 year old Lily Evans, a brilliant witch who attends the magical school Hogwarts. Now normally we would all be spectators to the many different ways one infamous James Potter can manage to ask Lily out, but today we're taking it a little further and stealing some pages from Lily Evans' diary. The reason we're not stealing the entire diary is that it's so random we would be bored and we are, after all, doing this to be entertained. But these are the pages of a not so random day for Lily Evans, do enjoy...

**Saturday - At breakfast in the Great Hall.**

**8:30 am: **_I'm sitting in the Great Hall quickly swallowing my breakfast, because I'm going to Hogsmeade later today. My egg's look kinda... suspicious. James Potter is staring at me, grinning, along with his smirking friends. I'm so not eating the egg's! Oh, Eva just asked if I wanted to play cards the muggle way._

**8:32 am: **_Has anyone ever considered how boring shuffling cards are?_

**8:45 am: **_Okay me and Eva's game was rudely interrupted by this conversation:_

_**James Potter:** Hey Evans, wanna go with me to Hogsmeade? (He was smirking that damn annoying smirk of his, I know he was even though I didn't look at him)_

_**Me:** I'd rather wait and see if the Giant Squid ask's me out, since I would rather go with _it _than with _you _Potter. So why don't you just skip along with your little buddies and let me wait here all anxious. (I rolled my eyes and Eva snorted from laughter)_

_**James Potter: **What's with all the hostility Angel, you know deep down you love me why not just admit it, get it of your, ever so atractive, chest? (Still smirking, I just know it!)_

_**Me: **Don't call me Angel and don't let me know your thoughts about my chest EVER AGAIN!" (Needless to say, I yelled. Like loud. Like everyone turning their heads to follow the next episode of " 'Lily and James - Disastor!' New viewers can begin here" loud!)_

_**James Potter:**... So... I am allowed to have thoughts about your chest as long as I don't say them out loud?_

_**Me: **NO! (And that's when I left the Great Hall... 'Lily and James - Disastor!' To Be Continued')_

**8:53: **_As I walk up the stairs to get to my dorm, the thought that this thing between me and Potter has become nothing but a random part of my daily life scares the crap out of me I mean seriously_

**8:54: **_Sorry about the interruption, but I tripped. It's hard to walk and write at the same time. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I mean seriously James Potter has accomplished becoming a part of my life! Even if he is just one of those annoying small parts of life that you eventually come to think will always be there so you give up on trying to make them go away. You know, you just learn to live with them... I've learned to just live with James Potter in my life... I have failed. I am damned. I'll just go drown myself now._

**Still Saturday - But now in my dorm.**

**9:05: **_Okay, so I didn't drown myself after all. But I give up. I have been starring into my closet for about ten minutes straight now, and I still haven't found anything even close to being an outfit... I'll just have to go in my sweatpants and loose t-shirt (I'm just saying this, I would never actually go outside of school in clothes like that)... I so need to go shopping for clothes while in Hogsmeade... _

**9:37: **_I finally got out of the shower and I'm definetely not gonna go in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. I found an outfit once Eva also returned to the 'Marauder Free Zone' also known as the sevent years Gryffindor girls dorm... Anyway of topic, she let me borrow these really cool jeans that goes superwell wtih my white shirt. SAVED! What would I do without my precious Eva? I love her._

**9:42: **_I hate Eva! She totally rubbed of toothpaste on my face. My newlywashed hair fell right into it. I now have rigid, minty fresh smelling locks of hair... Major haircrisis! ... HELP!_

Now you might all think that this is very random, but there's still lot's to come...

**Saturday - Bathroom in The Three Broomsticks**

**11:13: **_Luckily a little magic was enough to fix my hair, and me and me and Eva soon wandered off to Hogsmeade. Me happily unknowing about the events to come. _

_Anyway while we were walking, Potter seperated from his usual gang of troublemakers and walked up to me and Eva "Hey Davidson aaand Evans." Potter turned his attention to me so I decided to answer him "I assume you're here to ask me out _again."_ I didn't bother looking at him, and if it weren't because Eva stopped to chat with Potter I would've kept on walking. "Well you know what happens when you assume, Evans." he smirked. Of course. "What?" I hissed at him. Knowing him he would've told me anyway. "I don't know. Something about a donkey. It's a stupid American phrase." He shrugs and grins. Ruffle his hair a little. Another one of his damn annoying habbits._

_When I didn't answer him his grin grew wider "What's that the great Lily Evans is speechless?"_

_"No Potter it's called ignoring. You know what, I'll teach you. You can practice on me." I was rather proud about that comeback. Potter didn't give me some smartass, cocky reply which surprised me a lot. He just returned to his friends. _

_"Wow." Eva said. "I agree." was my answer._

_"That was odd." she said, staring at The Marauders (Such a silly name, by the way). "I agree." I repeated._

_"He's hot." "I agree. No wait!" I panicked as I realised what Eva just did. She grinned evilly at me, and I playfully pushed her._

_"LILY EVANS THINK'S JAMES POTTER IS HOT!" she yelled while running away, I immidiately followed her but it was yet another one of her little schemes. She ran straight over to hide behind The Marauders. I just know she fancies Potter's best mate Black. James was smirking so much it made me want to hit him hard. Really hard._

_"What's that Evans, finally warming up to Prongs?" Black smirked at me. Why do they both do that? Like one of them isn't enough, but no God hate's me and decided to make two. Just typical. Anyway, I said something insulting to Black and pulled Eva with me, away from them, to yell at her. Potter didn't really say anything about Eva announcing me supposedly thinking he's hot, which surprised me at the moment when I still thought this would be a random day. _

_Right after that something else odd happened. Eva just stared over at The Marauders as I yelled at her, so I finally gave up and said "Go talk to him." Him being Black._

_"No, I can't. I'm not his type." She answered which confused me, because let me explain about Eva. She's beautiful, funny, a rebel at some days and smart. All of it something that usually defines Black's "girlfriends", the only thing that wouldn't appeal to Black is the fact that Eva ain't easy and she's a lot smarter than his usual "girlfriends" like for example Denise Mather who's been in bed for a week, because someone accidently let it slip that there is no such thing as Santa Claus. Apparently it broke her heart._

_"Yeah right, you're not his type and James Potter hate's me." I rolled my eyes. I do that quite often when I'm being sarcastic actually. My comment earned a smile from Eva, but she still shrugged her shoulders muttering "I don't know..."_

_"But I do. So go talk to him, you usually don't have problems like this." I nudged her, and pushed her gently in Black and his friends direction. She threw her gorgous honeyblonde hair over her shoulder, pouted her lips and said "Because you're worth it." before blowing me a kiss and walking over to talk to... Remus Lupin?! That's right, she walked over and began to talk to Remus Lupin._

_I really thought it would be Black she fancied of those guys, but the whole "I'm not his type." thing suddenly gave more meaning. Remus Lupin is actually smart, kind, polite unlike two other certain people I can actually stand talking to him. I even enjoy it at time, except when he came to talk about Potter of course. But everything just kept getting weirder and weirder, like Potter not glovering over the fact that I had indeed called him hot, and Eva liking Remus. She waved me over and I did actually, and to the surprise of all, walk to Hogsmeade with Eva and, sigh, The Marauders._

_Well I've been hiding here in the bathroom for a while, so I should go out. If something intresting or another odd thing happens I'll write it down._

**Satuday - Bathroom of The Three Broomstick again**

**11:16: **_OH MY GOD! My mom (!) and Potter's mom are sitting out there TOGETHER! Drinking tea, chatting away, comparing kids, doing what mother's do best. Now this is not the emergency. I'm quite used to it, my mom met Potter's mom at some teacher/parent thing at Hogwarts once and my mom, being muggle, was glad to meet a witch she could discuss my schooling and such with. The emergency is that the conversation went like this:_

_**Me: **Mom? What are you doing here? Hello mrs Potter._

_**Mom: **Lily dear, hello honey. Well it was the funniest thing, but I was out looking for a new bookcase for the livingroom and I ran into Lillian who told me about this amazing little antique shop here in Hogsmeade. Oh look, here's your charming son James._

_(I failed to see how it was the "funniest thing" especially when I then noticed Potter being in there also as he made his way to the table because his mom also spotted him)_

_**James Potter: **Mom? What are you doing here? Hello mrs Evans. And hi Lily. (He smirked, I could've punched him!)_

_**Mrs Potter: **Well I ran into Kirstie, who's shopping for furniture, so I took her here to go to that lovely little shop. Well now that you are both here, sit down and have tea with us. We wanna know how you kids are doing in school so far. (Why do mother's always combine forces? It's not fair!) Anyway, needless to say Potter grinned at me, before replying something polite and pulling out a chair for me._

_**Me: **I gotta... (I pointed at the bathroom, and now I'm here again.) I can't go out there, and drink tea with Potter. Okay, 1, 2, 2 and a quarter... fine 3. I'll go._

_Oh dear God kill me now._

A/N: These are the first "pages", I'll post the rest as soon as I write them. The whole "You know what happens when you assume" I borrowed from Gilmore Girls. Next up we have James and Lily playing a sort of Truth And Dare, and dementor attack. Please review, and let me know what you think and if you even wanna read the rest of the "pages".

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	2. Lily And James Disastor! Episode Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Saturday - Bathroom in The Three Broomsticks (People are getting suspicious of my running out here all the time)**

**12:03: **_God wasn't mercyfull enough to kill me and guess what?! I am now having lunch with Potter and our mothers! ... ! And like that wasn't enough, oh no, after that all four of us (!) are going shopping..._

_Shopping?!_

_Now shopping is something I enjoy doing. I love it actually and now I'm going to be doing it with JAMES BLODDY POTTER !_

_Why, Eva, oh why did I let you ditch me so you could snog Remus Lupin. I'm too much of a pushover when facing that girl's puppydog eyes._

_Well I should be getting back again. Potter suggested that we play Truth And Dare through dinner to avoid our mothers dull conversation. I know a conversation so dull I would rather play Truth And Dare with Potter doesn't seem possible, but it is. Ah well, must go._

_Just one quick question: What did I do to piss God off?_

**Saturday - The restaurant in The Three Broomsticks**

**12:08: **_I'm writing down the game as we play because, well, it annoys Potter._

_**James Potter: **Right, Missy Evans, I get to go first._

_**Me: **May I ask why?_

_**James Potter: **Because you get to annoy me by writing in your damn diary all the time (Muhahahaha!)_

_**Me: **Fine, hit me._

_**James Potter: **You're looking very hot today. Especially hot I might say._

_**Me: **What?! (That guy is so weird!)_

_**James Potter: **Oh, sorry, I thought you said "Hit on me."_

_He smirked and winked, I rolled my eyes, the conversation went on like this:_

_**James Potter: **Okay then, truth or dare?_

_**Me: **Truth. (Who know's what kind of sick dares he can think of?!)_

_**James Potter: **Who was Miss Evans first crush?_

_**Me: **Wait ! - I flicked my wand first at him and then at me - if one of us lies, our noses grow long. Now if we don't do a dare, then what?_

_**James Potter: **Then you have to offer footmassage to one Severus Snape and do it if he accepts! (EUUW!)_

_**Me: **Allright, now the rules are set, let's begin._

_**James Potter: **You still haven't answered my question. (Oh shit, he noticed... And I can't lie... Why, God, why?)_

_**Me: **My first crush... back in first year before I knew what kind of guy he _really _is, was actually... you. (I blushed!)_

**_James Potter:_ **_Really?! Wow... That's so... incredible. Magnificent. Amazing. Wonderfull (Who knew Potter has such a big vocabulary?). _You _actually had a crush on _me _(Rub it in)! Wait untill I tell Sirius!_

_**Me: **Great, Black will know too, truth or dare?_

_**James Potter: **Huh? Oh right, dare._

_Oh all the glorious opportunities... And yet I can't think of anything really cruel or evil. Seriously the dare opportunities when sitting around a table are kind of limitied... So something that would benefit me..._

_**Me: **I dare you to... stay absolutely quiet for five minutes!_

**12:15: **_I couldn't hold a laughter back at Potter's shocked expression. And what glorious five minutes it's been. Potter actually stayed absolutely quiet for five minutes while our food were served. Oh damn... it's my turn again._

**_James Potter: _**Finally _I can talk again. You're evil you know that? _

_**Me: **It's just for you. (I faked a affectionate tone, but I think Potter might've misunderstood it... Especially after my earlier confession.)_

_**James Potter: **Well in that case I'm honered, now, truth or dare?_

_**Me:** Err... I think I'll choose... dare! (Not risking to reveal anything else, nuh uh!)_

_**James Potter: **Payback time (... Can I still change it to truth?!..) Okay I've got it. Bloddy brilliant. I dare you to let a piece of your food touch the floor before eating it._

_I KNEW he would think of something sick like this. Like actually eating food that has been on the ground... Wow Potter must've really stalked me since he knows I'm hysteric (with good reason) about things like that. Seriously what's wrong with that guy??_

_**James Potter: **Well Evans what do you think is most clean; this floor or Snivellus' feet?_

_I dropped a piece of my bread on the floor. Hey when he put it up like that, eating food that has been on the floor doesn't seem too bad... Oh well, here goes. I'm about to put it in my mouth..._

_**12:18: **EUW! EUW! EUW! EUW! Need water ! Now !!_

_**12:19: **Okay, got water I'm fine again... I ate something that touched the floor... EUW! EUW! EUW! EUW! Need more water ! Now !!_

_**12:21: **Okay so Potter's been laughing his arse off for quite some time now, so I've stopped my insane drinking of water. Well, at least it's his turn now. Oh how I hope he'll choose dare._

_**Me: **So Potter what's it gonna be? Truth or dare?_

_**James Potter: **Truth. With that glare on you're pretty face I don't dare to pick dare. (He grinned slightly at his pathetic joke, but I kept on glaring.)_

_**Me: **Fine, but what to ask you... Why do you like me? (... WAIT! ... What did I just WRITE?! And more importantly: what did I just SAY?!)... actually most importantly, what's he going to answer?_

_**James Potter: **Where do you want me to start? You're beautiful, smart, funny, you're kind... just not to me... But mostly you're yourself. You don't pretend to be something you're not._

_The Great James Potter is actually blushing right now! I'm keeping this diary forever as prove that he can actually blush. About his answer... well... it's sweet I guess, and true._

_**James Potter: **So, Lily (He said my name! ... I'm not freaking out 'cause I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing...) truth or dare?_

_**Me: **Truth I guess, I would like to eat the rest of my lunc without the extra dust you ever so kindly added to my bread. (I scowled at him at the thought, but he smirked.)_

_**James Potter: **Lily... Why _don't _you like me?_

_**Me: **I'm dissapointed, I thought you were gonna give me a hard question. You're bigheaded, you flirt with anything in a skirt, not as much as Black though I'll give you that, you're a prat, everything is a joke to you... Did I forget anything?_

_He looked hurt but still managed to smirk and say "No that sounds just about what you said last night when I asked why you wouldn't go out with me. Truth." he then added, before I had time to ask him._

_**Me: **Why don't you just give up on asking me out all the time and find yourself another girl? More than half the girls at school would be thrilled to go out with you? (It's not like I actually _care _but now that we were on the subject, sort of, anyway I might as well ask...)_

_**James Potter: **That's why. I could have any other girl (He _is _bigheaded!) except you. If you ever go out with me I will know that you really like me, and don't just want to go out with me because of my good looks (Bigheaded!) or my amazing quidditch skills (Bigheaded!) or because I'm rich. (Big... hmm... never mind.)_

_What can I answer to that? ... And did Potter actually just make sense? ... I should problably say something..._

_**Me: **It's my turn. (Oh yeah, real clever Lily! God's I'm stupid sometimes! Potter smiled though... Not that I care.)_

_**James Potter: **Truth or dare?_

_**Me: **Dare. (The truth thing has gotten a little out of hand, if you ask me!)_

_He's smirking... Why is he smirking. He's moving his chair a little closer to mine... Why, why, why?_

_**James Potter: **Lily Evans I, James Potter, dare you to... kiss me._

_... Come again?_

_He did not say what he just said and I just wrote did he ? Oh please say he didn't. It's once again time for one Lily Evans Amazing Comebacks._

_**Me: **No... (Okay not my best...)_

_**James Potter: **You would rather give Snivellus a footmassage than kiss me? Wow Evans, for the first time you've actually offended me!_

_Oh shit I have no choice... Well ... at least the rumour says he's a great kisser... _

_**Me: **No... I wouldn't..._

A/N: Dum, dum, dum... You will know what happens in the next and last chapter. But as I mentioned in the last chapter, Dementors! I know this was mostly talk, but hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank's so much to all who reviewed the last chapter, please do so again:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	3. Lily And James Disastor? Episode Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chocolate I'm currently eating.

Not So Random Pages Of Lily Evans Diary

**Hogwarts - The Hospital Wing (One moment I'm about to kiss Potter, next I'm at the hospital. I should've known spedning the day with him would result in something like this.)**

**8:46 pm: _Me: _**_"No... I wouldn't..." I whispered before leaning my face a little closer to his. I saw a surprised glint in his eyes, before he closed them while I took a deep breath and... drew my head back._

_**Me: **Wait a second... I don't have to kiss you on the lips! (For once _I _was the one to smirk!)_

_**James Potter: **Well... No. Damn! So close, and then you ... It's not fair, I mean..._

_Potter kept on rambling about the unfairness of me not kissing him when I... felt something. Something cold. And depressing. It was like it slowly creeped inside of me and pushed away any cheerfull feeling or memory I've ever had._

_**Me: **Shut up Potter, don't you feel this? (Seriously if I hadn't said anything he would've kept on rambling through out it all!)_

_**James Potter: **Feel what? Annoyance, oh yes I feel that very much, couldn't you just had kissed me? I mean, hey wait... I do feel that... Oh my God, Lily listen that's... that's..._

_Yes I heard it too. And I too knew what it meant... Dementors. I had to fight harder and harder to keep the depressing feeling away and to not listen to all the horrible things Petunia once said to me which was now being repeated inside my head. Instead I heard the Dementors horrible, hoarse voices slowly singing with voices that hurt my ears "Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when we come for you?" The horrible words were repeated over and over again and I felt myself slowly tuning away from the real world and falling into memorys of Petunia telling me that she hates me, that I'm a freak, that she wish I weren't related to her... I was ready to completely leave the real world when a scream cut through to me "Lily!" it was my mothers. She didn't know what was happening, she had no idea what Dementors are, so I forced myself to stay focused so I could protect her. _

_Exactly how I was going to do that I had no idea, but I stood up, still fighting for everything not to turn blurry and dark again, and stumbled over to my mother. I put my arms around her, but it soon became clear to me that I needed to feel her protecting arms around me._

_Why is it when one is most scared or sad nothing seem as comforting as one's mother?_

_"Lily what's happening?" She asked, and I could hear she was crying and that she was scared. _

_"It's Dementors mom, they..." I didn't have time to finish my explanation before I fainted._

_When I opened my eyes again I was lying under the table, pressed against my mom and Potter. _

_"What happened?" I asked him, searching his concerned face for answers._

_"You fainted when one of the Dementors came in. They're looking for someone, I think, but I don't know who. Must be a criminal..."_

_"Or someone You-Know-Who want's." I completed his sentence darkly. The voices and memorys were returning again. I looked at my mom, she didn't seem nearly as affected as I did, no one did actually. Was I just weak?_

_When I dared to look around the pub my eyes immidiately fell on the flying creature dressed in black that was leaning forward over a body that was lying entirely still. I tugged at Potters robe and pointed towards the scene. His eyes widened in shock._

_"It's going to kiss him." He whispered rapidly, scared. It was close to impossible for me to grasp the fact that I was about to see someone being kissed by a Dementor. That I was about to see someone loose their soul (And that I was lying so close to Potter, who smelled very nice I might add.)_

_The injustice of it all got to me and the last thing I remember is crawling out from the table I was hiding under, Potter trying to hold me back by grabbing my ancle (Almost made me trip, stupid git. I mean I was about to face a Dementor I would at least like to seem gracefull before possibly getting my soul sucked out.) to keep me from going and me screaming "No!" to force the Dementor to turn it's attention towards me instead of it's prey layed out in front of it._

_As written I have no idea what happened after that, I just woke up in the hospital wing, it's dark outside and well my first impulse was to grab my diary and write everything down. I even glued in a note from my mom that was lying on the small table beside the bed I'm lying in:_

**Note:**

_My dear girl._

_Your school nurse just told me that you're gonna be fine, and you have no idea how much that meant for me to hear. When that thing came near you and you fainted again I thought I would loose you, but luckily James instantly jumped out and catched you. He got both of us out the pub along with his own mother. Your headmaster, Dumbledore (Who I'm off to talk to if I'm not here when you wake up) came and did something that made a silver animal shoot out from his wand and it chased away all of those horrible creatures. I'm just so glad you're safe now, I love you my darling girl._

_Hugs and many kisses from mom._

_So yeah... I was saved by... POTTER! I just know God is laughing his holy ass of because of this... I know I should be more gratefull. And I am. I am gratefull, I just gotta say... What's that? ... Something is resting on my covers, near my knees... It's hairy. OH MY GOD! It's Potter! Well, his head anyway. I really hope the rest of him is here too... Why is there no light in this place?!_

_Aha! Found my wand, did the whole "Lumos." thing and I found the rest of Potter. He's sitting on a chair next to my bed, resting his head on it. Now... Why?! Okay, whatever I do I _must not_ wake him up. I'm just gonna silently place my wand back at the table, and fall asleep again._

_Shit! Dropped the wand... on Potter. He's moving... he's waking up... I'm dead._

**8:59 pm: **_Yeah okay so something REALLY odd just happened. I know after all that's happened today, I mean singing Dementors!!, nothing should surprise but... yeah I'll just write what happened, that'll explain all._

_**James Potter: **Lily? You're awake, you're okay?_

_**Me: **Err, yes I am... Thank's to... you?_

_**James Potter: **Oh well, not entirely to me. I mean... Dumbledore did a little too. (He laughed nervously and, I can't believe I'm writing this, he was being modest! ... And thats when everyone discovered the moon is made of cheese! Okay so not really I just needed to compare James being modest to something._

_Wait!_

_Did I just write James? ... Intresting..._

_Who am I kidding?! That's not "intresting" that's jus plain damn spookie. I'm being brainwashed._

_**James Potter: **Lily are you okay? You seem a little ... out of it. (Really?! What a surprise! Jerk... Argh, I barely even mean it when I write it now. What is happening?! He only risked his soul to save me and my mom it's not like that's anything speciel... Okay so yes it is, but... I don't know..._

_**Me: **Um yes, I'm fine. I'm good... just a little, you know, shook up after today. It's been an, very, odd day._

_**James Potter: **Well you almost kissed me and I found out I was your first crush, so yeah you're right about that._

_Of course he just HAD to bring that up didn't he? I thought I could easily go back to despising him again actually._

_**James Potter: **Lily, um... Well I wanted to say that despite the fact that we got attacked by Dementors, spending a day with you was as amazing as I have imagined it to be. I really enjoy your company._

_Well... Yeah I KNOW, that was just so sweet. But... what the hell was I supposed to answer?_

_**Me: **I forgot to thank you for rescuing me and my mom, so thank you. (NO idea where that came from?!) Well, err... What you just said was... Well it was actually... I'm messing this up, you're sweet actually. _

_The shock on his face just looked so hilarious that I _had _to laugh. Really he looked more shocked that when I told him he was my first crush. And, trust me, he looked plenty shocked then._

_**James Potter: **Well about the rescuing thing, you're welcome... Now about the me being sweet thing, do you think... Well is there any chance you'd might go out with me so I could really prove to you that I am in fact sweet?_

_... I considered it._

_I considered going out with Potter... But that's not nearly as huge as what THEN happened:_

_I leaned forward and I kissed him. _

_It was the best, most sweet kiss I've ever had. Really it's just felt... _right!

_**James Potter: **Is that a yes? (He smirked... but it was ... adorable, kind of...)_

_**Me: **It was a maybe._

_And then we laughed and before I knew it we were kissing again._

_This has been an anything but random day, but I feel like it have might just been a perfect day..._

A/N: So this chapter wasn't very long, but I just felt that if I wrote more about the Dementor attack it would get boring so yeah, I moved on. I really hope everyone liked this little story and that you'll all please review. Which reminds me THANK'S to all who reviewed so far. All who reviews get to either ask either James or Lily if they wan't a Truth Or Dare...

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl

_**Ps: **I JUST KISSED JAMES POTTER!!! Okay, freak out moment is over, I'm happy again:D_


End file.
